


Drabbles

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bruce Banner One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Words: 422





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 422

Bruce leaned over Y/N's shoulders, trying to get a peek at what she was typing.

"Bruce, do you mind?" Y/N sighed, closing her laptop.

"Sorry Y/N," he said, backing away from Y/N. "Was just curious at what you're working on."

Y/N turned around to face her boyfriend. He had a genuine look of interest on his face. "It's nothing," she blushed, "just writing nonsense. I have been so stressed with my article for the magazine that I needed to free write a bit."

Bruce smiled. "And you're embarrassed about that?"

"Well," Y/N blushed even more, looking at her hands in her lap. Bruce walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "It's just drabbles, to get rid of the stress," she said quietly.

"Drabbles?" Bruce asked, sliding a finger over her laptop.

Her eyes went wide and covered his hand with hers, moving it away from the computer. "Bruce," she mumbled, "I...I don't think I want you to..."

"Hey," he said softly, "you don't have to share. I just always enjoy your articles so I wanted to see what you were writing." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

He started to walk away, but Y/N grabbed his hand yanked him back to her. "Really? You read my articles on sex?"

This time it was Bruce's turn to blush. "Um," he cleared his throat, "well, you're very informative."

She let out a giggle and stood up wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes they are. That's why it can be stressful. Actually, more frustrating."

"So, what are your drabbles about?" he uttered, resting his hand in her hips.

Y/N smirked and leaned in to his ear. "Things I want to do to you," she whispered, kissing his neck. Bruce redden even more. "Would you like me to show you, or _show you_ ," emphasizing on the latter option.

"S-show?" Bruce stuttered. Y/N nodded her head, then kissed his jaw, her hands going under his shirt. She looked at him and bit her lip, pulling him closer to her. He cleared his throat at how close they were. "Um, Y/N, sweetie," he rasped, moving his hands to the small of her back. "Maybe we should, um, go..."

Y/N didn't let him finish as she dragged him by his hand to their bedroom. "I'm guessing you want me to _show_ you then?" she said in a husky voice.


End file.
